Remember Me
by xShatteredCriss
Summary: Imagine DarrenCriss/You
1. Look at me

- J'ai une putain d'idée ! Tu vas adorer.

Tu relève le nez de ton bouquin de français, et fixe Darren qui s'approche de toi en sautillant. Tu lâches un grand soupire, Darren et ses idées ? C'est moyen comme assemblage. Il te sourit et s'assoit près de toi, il prend le livre qui se trouve entre tes mains, le parcours des yeux et le balance sur le bureau situé dans la bibliothèque où vous êtes.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute …

- Ok … On devrait faire notre propre truc en théâtre, plutôt que de faire un remake débile de Roméo et Juliette, un truc original et drôle. Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

Darren te regarde les yeux pleins d'excitation. Tu soupire une nouvelle fois et lève un sourcils en guise d'écoute nouvelle.

- Si je te dis « Meilleure saga de films de TOUT LES TEMPS » tu penses à quoi ?

- Oh non … Oh non, Darren pas …

- CE PUTAIN D'HARRY POTTER BEBE ! C'est pas une super idée ?

Tu ris, l'entrain et le trop plein d'énergie de ce garçon te rendront folle un jour. Tu acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et reprend ton livre.

- Sans moi. Mais maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à trouver un nom pour ta petite troupe et croire fort en ton petit rêve pour réussir.

Il rit et embrasse ta joue avant de se lever.

- Je m'en souviendrais, t'en fait pas. Je t'aime, hein. L'oublie jamais.

* * *

Les années ont passé. Tu n'es plus à l'université depuis longtemps maintenant. Tout ça te semble être si loin. Tu n'as plus de contact avec tes anciens amis, vous vous êtes séparés sur une note joyeuse, pour ne pas garder trop de mauvais souvenirs de ces folles années d'étudiant. Tu n'es qu'un(e) simple prof de français dans un lycée de l'Upper East Side, New York. Tu ne regardes jamais la télé, tu ne prête plus aucune attention à tout ce qui t'entoure. Ta sœur reste une fan de son âge, et en ce moment elle n'a qu'un seul mot à la bouche : Glee. C'est bientôt son anniversaire et une de tes collègues t'as dit qu'elle emmenait sa fille voir un GleeLive, tu t'ai dit « pourquoi pas », sachant très bien qui tu risquais de revoir depuis tant d'années. Vous voilà donc toutes les deux devant la salle de concert, écrasées contre les barrières. Tu regardes rapidement ta montre et constate que vous attendez déjà depuis 3h. Soudain, la foule se met à crier, à scander un nom. Tu ne comprends pas cette folie passagère. Ta sœur te tend une photo, tu baisse les yeux et la fixe. Non, merde, pas ça. « Allez s'il te plaît s'il passe devant demande lui un autographe s'il te plaît (Y/N) ». Tu sourit pour faire face à la situation. Il s'approche de toi, ça cri un peu plus fort, tu tends la photo. Il ne te regarde même pas, il te la prend des mains, la signe et te la rend en posant le regard sur toi. Tu ravale ta salive, il grimace et secoue la tête avant de passer à d'autres mains, d'autres photos.

Le concert est terminé depuis presque une heure, ta sœur est toujours à l'intérieur, attendant avec espoir une photo ou un autographe d'un autre membre du cast de Glee. Tu t'assois sur un banc sur le trottoir d'en face, fixant la sortie pour ne pas perdre ta sœur dans la foule si elle sort. Les minutes sont longues, et il fait vraiment très froid. Tu rajuste ton écharpe contre ton nez et plonge les deux mains dans ton sacs. La chaleur te brûle la peau tant la différence de température est importante. Tu caresse un papier des doigts, te mords la lèvre et fini par le sortir du sac. Tu fixe le visage entouré de bouclettes brunes, ces sourcils triangulaires que tu n'as que trop bien connu dans le passé et fini par poser les yeux sur ceux qui te fixent. Tu grimace légèrement, il ne t'a même pas reconnu. Aurais-tu tant changé ? Peut-être après tout. Lui par contre es le même qu'avant, une épaisseur de cheveux en moins.

- (Y/N), c'est toi ?

Tu relève les yeux et reste bouche bée. Darren est devant toi, depuis toutes ces années, tu le revois enfin. Tu hésite un moment entre lui sauter au cou, sourire, hurler, vomir ou tomber dans les pommes. Finalement tu ne fais que hocher la tête. « Stupide, putain, je suis stupide ». Il écarte les bras, l'air étonné.

- Putain, (Y/N), je peux pas croire que tu puisse être en face de moi … C'est … J'veux dire … WOW. Ca fait combien de temps hein ? 5 ans ? 6 ? Je sais plus. Mais … Wow c'est putain d'étonnant.

Tu souris, Darren n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi beau. Toujours aussi vulgaire. Tu te lève en remettant la photo signée dans ton sac, un peu à la va vite. Il te sourit et te prend dans ses bras. Tu ferme les yeux, gravant ce moment dans ta mémoire. Ca fait tellement longtemps que tu n'avais pas eu le droit à ça.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Le spectacle se termine. A Verry Potter Musical. Tu rejoins tes amis de la Starkid dans les coulisses. Darren te prend dans ses bras, il a l'air tellement heureux. Tu es fière de lui. Tellement fière, s'il savait. Tu as réfléchi toute la journée à comment terminer cette relation ambigüe. Sa vie d'artiste commence, des portes s'ouvrent à lui. Tu n'as pas envie de l'empêcher d'avancer sur la route de la gloire, alors tu vas le faire. Peu importe si tu souffre, au final, s'il a ce qu'il veut. _

_- Je suis troooooop content, les gens ont plutôt bien réagi, t'en pense quoi (Y/N) ?_

_- te racle la gorge en souriant. _

_- Darren, il faut qu'on parle …_

_- Woow … J'aime pas du tout, mais putain alors pas du tout cet air sérieux là. Me gâche pas ça avec une nouvelle à la con. _

_Tu attrape sa main et le traîne dehors. Merde, il pleut des cordes. Tu hausse les épaules, tant pis, tu le fera quand même, avec ou sans pluie, de toute façon. Tu le fait s'asseoir sur une pierre plutôt imposante. _

_- Je suis fière de toi, tellement, Darren. Tu ira loin, tu ira très loin. Tu es doué, tu es talentueux, tu sais ce que tu fais, et tu saura faire les bons choix. Mais … Je vais te laisser faire toute cette route sans moi, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas être celle qui t'empêchera d'avoir ce que tu veux, c'est mieux comme ça, c'est …_

_- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? Pourquoi tu m'en empêcherai ? Tu peux pas faire ça … _

_- Darren putain, ne rend pas le truc plus compliqué qu'il l'est déjà. Continue de croire en toi et essaye de faire de tout tes rêves des réalités. Fais ce que je te dis, n'abandonne jamais et tout ira pour le mieux._

_Tu as envie de vomir de nervosité, peu importe. Tu le regardes une dernière fois. L'image d'un Darren malheureux t'arrache le cœur, mais tant pis. _

_FLASHBACKOFF_

* * *

Tu te retire de son étreinte et baisse les yeux. Darren soupire et relève ton menton. Il jète quelque coups d'œil à gauche et à droite, sûrement pour vérifier que personne ne le piste, après tout, il est quelqu'un de connu.

- Ne me refais plus jamais le coup de la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, est-ce que c'est clair (Y/N) ?

- Darren …

- Non, non, commence pas à faire chier. Putain, tu m'as abandonné, tu m'as laissé tout seul merde (Y/N) j'avais besoin de ça, j'ai traversé ça sans toi, tu étais comme … Je sais pas, ma meilleure amie, mon amoureuse, ma meilleure amoureuse, peu importe, tu comprends ce que je te dis ou merde ?

Il avait haussé le ton, tu grimace légèrement. Tu n'as jamais vu Darren dans un état pareil et ça te fend le cœur. Il t'en veut, légitimement. Il jète une fois de plus son regard sur les alentours et reprend son calme.

- Demain matin. 10h. Ici. Juste devant ce banc. S'il te plaît, me fait pas un sale coup (Y/N)

* * *

**Voilà, ça change de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais il n'y a aucun Imagine du genre en français, du moins pas à ma connaissance. Donc j'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas, il y aura une suite ;) **

**Review ? xoxo**


	2. Did you really have to ?

Voilà, pour ce nouveau chapitre j'ai décidé de changer de POV. En fait je pense faire, un chapitre sur deux, un POV différent Darren/YOU. Ca change un peu, et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa de se mettre dans sa peau, d'essayer du moins, d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire. Donc dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas toi, lecteur/trice, qui parle, mais bel et bien notre cher Darren.

Enjoy.

* * *

Je suis épuisé. Littéralement. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour atteindre le niveau de fatigue dans lequel je suis aujourd'hui. Je monte dans le taxi qui m'a attendu le temps que je finisse de signer le peu de papier qui m'étaient tendus lorsque j'ai quitté (Y/N) devant ce banc. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Elle est revenue. Le sourire figé sur mon visage doit certainement me donner l'air le plus débile de la planète, mais peu importe, j'ai l'impression d'être heureux.

Le taxi s'arrête, comme un abrutis je dois dire. Putain mais ce mec … Peu importe, une fois de plus. Je sors et claque la portière derrière moi avant de m'engouffrer dans le hall de l'hôtel. Je plonge ma main dans ma poche et en sort mon téléphone. Ma mère m'a encore appelé 10 fois en l'espace de 2h ...

- Hey Darren !

Je relève les yeux de mon téléphone et les pose sur Lea qui me fait signe au loin. Je lui souris et continue de marcher. Elle donne son sac à main à Cory et court vers moi.

- Hey ! Mais attends ! Darren !

Je me stop, putain qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut.

- Hum ?..

- T'entends pas que je t'appelle ? On va faire une petite sortie dans un bar, tu viens avec nous ?

Une sortie ? Dans un bar ? Sérieusement là ? Non. Il est hors de question que j'aille où que ce soit sachant que je dois me lever tôt demain matin, et pour cause. Je secoue négativement la tête. Elle a l'air déçue.

- Pourquoi ? T'as pas envie de t'amuser ? Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer, ça va être bien, faut prendre l'air un peu, tu vas finir par sentir le vieux bouquin !

Je ris. Blague débile, mais très drôle. Je hausse les épaules, je suis fatigué, je n'ai qu'une envie : me coucher et dormir jusqu'à ce que mon réveil sonne demain matin.

- Non , merci Lea mais … Non, j'ai des trucs prévus demain matin je peux pas me permettre de me coucher tard et … Enfin voilà quoi, mais, amusez vous bien les gars, vous me raconterez ça demain ok ?

Elle hoche la tête rapidement et essaye de me sourire tant bien que mal. « Tu me dira son prénom hein. » J'ai un coup de chaud, elle me rend nerveux. Elle a deviné. En même temps c'est une fille. Elle sourit de plus belle. « JE LE SAVAIS ». _Chut, parle moins fort putain_. Elle tourne les talons et me laisse enfin la paix, sautillant en direction des autres. Je soupire et monte dans l'ascenseur. J'ai envie de dormir. Je pourrais dormir ici, sur la moquette de cet ascenseur, dans cette hôtel de luxe. Je m'en fou, à vrai dire, j'ai juste envie de dormir.

* * *

Il est 9h30 lorsque je pose le pied hors du taxi qui m'a emmené jusque ici. J'entre dans le café face à moi et prend commande. La serveuse me fixe intensivement, je prie en moi-même pour qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas, ou s'il elle le fait, qu'elle ne le dise pas. Elle sourit et me temps mon gobelet. « Bonne journée, Mr Criss. » Je hoche la tête pour la remercier et lui sourit avant de sortir m'asseoir sur le banc. Il fait vraiment froid, putain, quelle idée débile de lui donner rendez-vous dehors. Je bois une gorgée de café, putain mais il est brulant. Merde, fait chier. Je tend le bras et fixe ma montre, 9h58. Je ravale péniblement ma salive. Je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé de toute ma putain de vie. Pourtant, j'ai l'habitude, de la pression et autre. Mais là, j'ai juste l'air d'un gamin qui est sur le point de passer l'oral d'un examen important dans sa vie. Je fixe ma montre une nouvelle fois. 10H02. Bon, c'est pas vraiment un gros retard. Je vais attendre encore un peu. Je baisse les yeux sur mon gobelet de café à moitié vide.

_FLASHBACK_

_Je marche sans vraiment regarder où je vais, les yeux posés sur mon emploi du temps. Merde, je viens pas de percuter quelqu'un quand même ? Je déplace mon regard vers le sol. Putain, non, je l'ai faite tomber. Elle, et son café tant qu'à faire. « Putain, mais tu pourrais pas faire attention, merde, regarde moi ça, c'est pas vrai, quelle merde ! ». Je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever, elle me tue du regard et s'appuie contre le mur pour s'aider. _

_- Je suis sincèrement désolé, je regardais ma feuille et-..._

_- Et alors ? Tu peux pas t'asseoir comme tout le monde pour regarder ton emploi du temps ? Tu fais chier, regarde-moi, j'ai l'air de quoi maintenant ? _

_Je la fixe. Elle doit être la fille en colère la plus magnifique de la planète. Je grimace légèrement. _

_- D'une fille pleine de café ?_

_Elle étouffe un rire en secouant la tête. « Abrutis ». _

_- Non, Darren._

_Elle plante sont regard dans le mien. _

_- Y/N, enchantée Darren._

_Elle me tend une main que je saisi immédiatement. Sa peau est douce, je lui souris. Bêtement, sans doute. _

_- Enchanté Y/N. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te payais un café de pardon ?_

_Elle hausse les épaules, insolente, et se détourne en souriant. _

_FLASHBACKOFF_

J'ouvre les yeux en souriant et fixe ma montre. 10H25. Déjà ? Wow. Le temps passe vite. Je soupire et fixe les alentours. Personne à l'horizon. Je me mords la lèvre, je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire. Mais j'attends. J'attends quand même, encore un peu. Peut-être qu'il y a un bouchon sur la route, peut-être que son réveil n'a pas sonné, j'en sais rien. Mais je sais que je vais encore attendre. Je ferme les yeux à nouveau. Il fait froid, vraiment très froid. Je plonge mes mains dans mes poches, j'attends juste que le temps passe. 11h. Je soupire et pars me commander un nouveau café. Quelques personnes me reconnaissent, pour passer le temps je prends quelques photos et signe des autographes jusqu'à 11h30. Je sors du café en me pinçant les lèvres. Comment ai-je pu être aussi con ? C'était évident qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Je suis vraiment un sale con, putain. Je balance ce putain de gobelet dans cette putain de poubelle. J'hésite à appeler un taxi. Non, tant pis, je marcherais jusqu'à l'hôtel. Je plonge mes mains dans mes poches. Quel con. Putain, mais quel con.

* * *

**POV (Y/N)**

Ton réveil sonne, mais tu es déjà réveillée depuis plus d'une heure. Tu es restée au lit car ton petit ami est allongé là, près de toi. Il dort, tu n'as pas voulu le réveiller. Nous sommes samedi, mais pourtant tu te lèves à 8h30. Tu sors de la chambre discrètement et te dirige vers la salle de bain. Tu te mets face au miroir et soupire. « Dieu, que je suis ridicule ». Tu souris légèrement et prend une douche. Tu te maquilles, pas trop non plus, et te coiffe avant de marcher jusqu'au dressing. Tu hésite un moment et fini par aller au plus simple : une paire de collants épais, une robe noire, une veste en cuir et des Converses noires, elles aussi. Tu t'habilles plus rapidement que d'habitude après avoir remarqué qu'il était déjà 9h40. Tu dévale les escaliers et entre dans la cuisine. Tu attrape une tasse et y verse du café, froid. « Tu vas où comme ça ? ». Tu sursaute et pose les yeux sur ton petit ami adossé au frigidaire. Il te scrute, ses yeux accusateurs essayent de déchiffrer quelque chose, tu le sais.

- Oh, bonjour, euh … Je rejoins un ami que j'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, je prends juste un café et je file, désolée.

Il se redresse et s'avance vers toi. Tu crispe tes doigts autour de la tasse, tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'essuyer une dispute supplémentaire. Du moins, pas ce matin.

- Tu vas voir un ami de longue date habillée comme une pute alors ?

- Commence pas …

Tu grimace et pose la tasse de café. Ca va encore mal finir. Tu soupire et attrape ton sac à main avant de sortir de la cuisine. Il t'attrape par le poignet et te force à lui faire face.

- Tu vas nul part, tu reste ici avec moi. C'est qui ce mec ?

- Mais … Lâche moi. Et puis déjà tu le connais pas. C'est un ami de la fac, ça faisait des siècles que je l'avais pas vu.

Il te fixe et te lâche. Tu le regarde. Non, pas ça. Il lève un sourcils.

- Aaaaah … C'est LE mec de la fac, c'est ça ?

- Arrête …

- Non mais dis-le !

Tu relève les yeux et les pose sur l'horloge. 10H10. Putain non. Darren va penser que tu lui poses un lapin si ça continue.

- Je dois vraiment y aller, on en reparle plus tard. Je serais là pour le déjeuné ok ?

- NON (Y/N) !

Il commence à crier ? Mauvais signe. Tu soupire et jette ton sac au sol avant de poser tes yeux sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux là ? M'empêcher de sortir voir quelqu'un que j'ai pas vu depuis longtemps ? C'est ça ?

- Ouais, c'est exactement ça. Je me doute bien de qui tu parles, et j'ai pas envie que tu ailles le voir, donc tu reste ici, avec moi.

Tu es bouche bée. Tu n'en reviens pas. Tu te mords la lèvre en ravalant tes larmes. Ne surtout pas craquer devant lui. Il te fixe avec toute la haine du monde. Le mépris dans le regard, il se baisse et ramasse ton sac.

- C'est lui pas vrai ? Tu l'as retrouvé où ?

- Mais … Je t'en pose moi des questions ?

- Non (Y/N) mais moi je t'en pose, donc réponds, tu l'as cherché ? Il te manque pas vrai ?

Tu soupire et retire ta veste avant de la balancer sur le meuble d'entrée.

- Fait pas chier ok ?

Tu te détourne et traverse le salon, ouvre la porte fenêtre et sors sur la terrasse. Tu tire une chaise vers toi et t'y assois puis ferme les yeux.

_FLASHBACK_

_- Tu me devais pas un café toi ?_

_Darren relève le nez de son classeur et te fixe. Il a un léger mouvement de recul. Tu lui souris gentiment avant de faire un mouvement de tête vers une chaise. « Je peux ? » Il sourit en retour, tu t'assois en posant ton sac sur le bureau. _

_- Alors Mr …_

_- Criss. Darren Criss. _

_Tu ris légèrement pour ne pas déranger les autres. Il a l'air plus nerveux que tu ne l'es, c'est vraiment étrange. _

_- Donc, Mr Criss, qu'est ce qu'on étudie là au juste ?_

_Il hausse les épaules en soupirant avant de pousser son classeur vers toi. _

_- Français … C'est vraiment une langue compliquée, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ça sérieux, je m'en sors plus._

_Tu ris. Il est adorable. Du moins, il a l'air de l'être. Tu prends le classeur entre tes mains et le fixe. _

_**- Il n'y a rien de compliquer là-dedans, Monsieur Criss.***_

_- Wow … Le seul truc que j'ai compris est « **Monsieur Criss** ». _

_Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à un tel accent. Plusieurs « chut » se font entendre. Tu fixe Darren en faisant ta plus belle grimace. Il rit aussi et se lève. _

_- Viens, je vais te le payer de suite, ce café, comme ça on sera quitte et t'aura plus à venir parler au boulet que je suis._

_Tu souris et lui tends son classeur avant de te lever et de prend tes affaires. Il fait de même. _

_- Ok, ok, on y va alors …_

_FLASHBACKOFF_

* * *

* L'histoire se passe aux USA, la langue parlée là bas est l'anglais, mais cette phrase est bien dite en français ici.

Voila. So ?...

xoxo


	3. Come and get me, please

**Hello everyone ! **

**Me revoilà avec la suite de cet imagine plutôt bizarre. Merci pour tout vos reviews, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer longtemps pour vous :) Et un plus grand merci à _Rikurt36_, qui ne participe pas à l'écriture avec moi, mais à quelques idées, et surtout, qui prend le temps de me lire avant les post et me donner un avis franc sur les textes. Donc, merci Coco. **

**Enjoy, again.**

* * *

POV Darren

La journée a été longue. Nous sommes dimanche, donc aucun tournage pour moi et mes amis aujourd'hui. Je pose les yeux sur chacun des visages qui m'entourent dans ce restaurant. Tous souriant. Lea me fixe et me fait un clin d'œil. Je souris faiblement en réponse, je n'ai pas d'autre choix si je ne veux pas l'affoler sur mon moral réel. Elle grimace en haussant les épaules. J'ai comme l'impression que leur voix viennent de loin. Je fini mon énième verre de vin et ferme les yeux un instant. J'ai envie de pleurer, l'alcool aide sans doute.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Je longe les couloirs de l'université en pensant à (Y/N). Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le café. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me prendrait aux mots lorsque je lui ai dit qu'on serait quitte. Je grimace en passant devant la porte de la petite salle informatique à ma droite. J'entends quelques sanglots. Je m'arrête et tends l'oreille. Oui, ça fait un peu vicieux, mais peu importe. Ca cri un peu, quelques gros mots fusent. « Espèce de gros connard ». Je me pince les lèvres, cette voix me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à l'associer à quelqu'un en particulier. J'entends des pas, quelqu'un se rapproche de la porte. « Tu vas me le payer cher, salope ». Un jeune-homme de mon age ouvre la porte comme un malade et me toise. Il doit bien faire une tête et demie de plus que moi, comme pas mal de gens dans cette université après tout. Sa tête a un mouvement de recule, il me fixe un moment. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux le nain ? ». C'est petit, et légèrement blessant. Je hausse les épaules et m'écarte pour le laisser passer. Il s'exécute en souriant en coin. Quel trou du cul. Je jète un regard en arrière et le vois s'éloigner avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Les sanglots paraissent étouffés, contre un tissu sans doute. Je passe l'armoire à ma gauche et baisse les yeux. Je reconnais ces cheveux, et ce sac aussi. (Y/N)._

_- Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_J'ai envie de me frapper. Quelle question conne. Bien sur que non, elle pleure là, au beau milieu de la salle informatique, son sac sur les genoux. (Y/N) relève les yeux et les pose sur moi. Son mascara laisse de longues lignes sur ses joues. Elle passe une main experte sur son visage, essayant d'essuyer ce carnage en reniflant. _

_- Oh … Darren … Oui, oui, ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu … Enfin …_

_Je soupire légèrement et lui tends la main. Elle sourit en coin avant de l'attraper. Je l'aide à se relever. (Y/N) pose à nouveau ses yeux sur moi, ils semblent me dire merci. Je souris et prends son visage entre mes mains. Merde, je suis vraiment con aujourd'hui. Elle ne semble pas vouloir se dégager, aucun mouvement de refus. Je souris bêtement et essuie le dessous de ses yeux à l'aide de mes pouces. Elle a l'air d'un sacré dégât vu comme ça. Mais elle reste jolie. _

_- Ce mec a l'air d'être un sacré trou du cul, c'est ton petit ami ?_

_(Y/N) hoche la tête positivement en baissant les yeux. Elle soupire lorsque je lâche son visage. _

_- Il te mérite pas, tu le sais pas vrai ?_

_Elle me fixe assez méchamment je dois dire, je m'attendais tout sauf à ça. Elle se recule et reprend son sac laissé sur le sol. _

_- Tu ne sais rien de moi, ni de qui je suis, **Darren Criss, alors va te faire foutre.***_

_- J'ai pas spécialement compris la fin de sa phrase, mais ça m'a l'air d'être du français. Elle me regarde une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Je me retrouve tout seul, et je me sens très con._

_FLASHBACKOFF_

* * *

- Darren ? Ohoh ? T'es avec nous ?

J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau et les pose sur une Lea très joyeuse qui secoue la main près de mon visage. Je me recule légèrement et secoue la tête.

- Ouais, ouais, désolé, je pensais à un truc.

Elle soupire et me tend la main en souriant. Je hoche la tête et la saisi avant de me lever. Je me retourne, prend mon verre qui a été rempli entre-temps, et le vide d'une traite avant de le repose à sa place. J'entends Lea soupirer dans mon dos, elle tire sur mon bras pour me dire d'avancer. Je la suis en essayant de ne pas tituber. Je sors du restaurant, elle passe son bras autour du mien et ralenti sa marche. Les autres s'éloignent devant nous, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai. Elle reste silencieuse durant quelques mètres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Dar ?

- Rien. Il se passe rien du tout, tout va très bien je-

- Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ? Tu n'as rien avalé … AH SI ! DU VIN DARREN.

Chris se retourne en grimaçant, je chuchote un « chut, parle moins fort ».

- Pardon ... Darren, je suis ton amie non ?

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, elle me pousse légèrement. J'ai un peu de mal à retrouver mon équilibre. Je sens que l'alcool commence a faire ses effets sur moi. Je soupire légèrement.

- Alors explique-moi, tout. C'est qui cette fille ? Elle sort d'où ? Tu m'en a jamais parlé que je sache, si ?

- Non, non, j'en ai jamais parlé à personne, en fait …

Elle reste silencieuse. Je sais bien que je ne vais pas avoir d'autre choix que de lui raconter mon histoire avec (Y/N). Je ravale ma salive et me lance dans un monologue qui va sûrement être long.

- Je l'ai rencontré à l'université. Je l'ai bousculé, et elle s'est renversé du café partout sur elle et-

Elle éclate de rire. « Tellement toi, Dar ». Je souris en essayant de contrôler l'envie de vomir qui me submerge.

- C'est compliqué. Elle sortait avec un mec, un vrai trou du cul. Elle l'a jamais quitté, alors j'ai commencé à sortir avec des filles aussi. Une seule pour être exact. Elle et moi sommes restés amis. Je dois bien avouer que notre relation devenait très ambigüe avec le temps. Je ne sais pas si j'étais amoureux d'elle. Tout ce que je savais à l'époque c'est que je l'aimais plus que ma petite amie de ce temps là. Un soir on a fait notre première représentation de AVPM, devant tout le campus. C'était génial, les gens ont vraiment aimé, j'étais heureux. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'a quitté. Est-ce qu'on peut dire quitter pour une amitié ?

Elle ne dit rien, elle a l'air concentré sur ce que je dis. Elle a l'air de m'écouter, genre, vraiment. Je soupire.

- Enfin bref, elle m'a laissé tout seul, tu comprends ? Elle m'a abandonné alors que j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle. Mais non, (Y/N), c'est son prénom. C'est un joli prénom non ? Moi je trouve que c'est vraiment un joli prénom. Bref. Je disais qu'elle était partie. J'avais pas besoin de ça, pas ce jour là. Je vivais mon truc à fond. Elle m'a juste dit de croire en mes rêves, de toujours tout faire pour qu'ils deviennent réalité. C'est ce que j'ai fait, tu vois, et aujourd'hui je suis ici. Mais j'avais besoin d'elle pendant tout ce temps. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis ce jour. Jamais, jusqu'à avant hier. Mais … J'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à qui me confier. Une amie, une vraie meilleure amie.

Je sens le bras de Lea se serrer un peu plus autour du mien. Je lâche un sourire.

- Je vois … Et donc, comment ça s'est passé ses retrouvailles ?

- En fait, c'était vendredi soir, avant le concert qu'on a fait. J'ai signé quelques autographes et pris quelques photos avec les fans qui attendaient derrière les barrières, certainement depuis des heures. Et là, quelqu'un m'a tendu une feuille. J'ai pas fait attention, j'en signe tellement. Mais en lui redonnant j'ai vu que c'était elle. J'ai fini de faire ce que j'avais à faire, le concert, et en me changeant j'ai vu qu'elle attendait sur un banc face à la salle. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchit et je suis descendu, j'ai traversé la rue et je lui ai parlé.

- Et après ?

- Après ? Je lui ai demandé de venir hier à 10h, devant ce même foutu banc. Mais elle n'est pas venue, j'ai attendu une heure et demie, et elle n'est pas venu, j'ai attendu comme le gros connard que je suis, pour rien. J'aurai du m'en douter, si elle était partie comme ça, c'était pas pour revenir.

* * *

(Y/N) POV

Tu resserres tes bras contre ta poitrine en marchant. Il fait nuit et vraiment froid. Tu marches lentement, fixant tes pieds. Quelque chose ta chatouille la joue. Tu relèves la tête et fixe le peu de flocons qui glissent du ciel. Tu souris, ça te rappel tant de souvenirs, tu ne saurais plus lequel choisir aujourd'hui.

* * *

_FLASHBACK._

_Darren rit. Il joue avec la neige comme un enfant. Tu es assise sur un banc, tu le regardes s'amuser en secouant la tête. _

_- Un vrai gamin hein !_

_Il se retourne et te fait face. Ses bouclettes brunes dépassent de son bonnet bleu et entourent une bonne partie de son visage. Il rit à gorge déployée et te lance de la neige. Tu prends ton air outrée et te lèves en posant ton sac. _

_- Alors là ! Tu vas me le payer, salaud !_

_Il éclate de rire et s'approche de toi l'air provocateur. Tu souris à Darren et te rapproches un peu plus de lui. « Tu cours vite j'espère ? ». Il sourit et te lance de la neige encore une fois. Tu ouvre la bouche en grand avant de le pousser. Il ne s'y attend pas, il trébuche et tombe. _

_- Alors toi, mais toi !_

_Il tend le bras et agrippe ton manteau avant de te tirer. Tu lui tombe dessus en riant. Tu fini par relever la tête et tu le fixe. Vos visages doivent être à peine à 5 centimètres l'un de l'autre. Darren te sourit et embrasse ton nez. Tu ris légèrement, serrant ta main dans la neige. Tu lui lance et te relève, commençant à courir. _

_FLASHBACKOFF_

* * *

Le trottoir se recouvre peu à peu de cette poudre blanche. Tu laisse tes marques à l'empreinte de tes chaussures en continuant ta route. Tu regarde au loin, plisse les yeux, et vois un attroupement peu commun dans cette rue du l'Upper West Side. Curieuse, tu t'approches. La majorité des gens sont des filles, assez jeunes, qui crient divers prénoms. Tu t'approches un peu plus. Une jeune filles se retournent et te fixe.

- Il se passe quoi ?

Elle te regarde comme si la réponse lui paraissait la plus évidente du monde. Elle hausse les épaules en te sortant « Regarde par toi-même alors ». Tu soupire bruyamment, amabilité bonsoir jeune fille. Tu te mets sur la pointe des pieds et fixe le petit groupe qui se trouve au milieu de ce raffut. Une veste en cuir, un bonnet bleu, des sourcils triangulaires. Darren ! Tu dois absolument te faire remarquer, à n'importe quel prix. Il doit voir que tu es là, tu n'as pas d'autre choix, tu dois lui expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas venue hier matin, tu le dois. Tu pousses les gens devant toi, essayant de te frayer un passage à travers la foule. Tu entends les insultes fuser entre tes « pardon, excusez-moi, PARDON PUTAIN ». Tu fini par être poussée en avant par un mouvement de foule. Les gens se tiennent à une distance étrange des célébrités, il n'y a aucune barrière pour les séparer. Tu cri le nom de Darren. Il ne t'entend pas, il est occupé à sourire, à faire l'idiot pour ses fans. Tu cri encore, échec. Une petite brune pose les yeux sur toi. Tu cri encore. « DARREN JE SUIS LA RETOURNE TOI DARREN S'IL TE PLAIT ». Il ne t'entend vraiment pas, il y a tellement de bruit. Tu soupires un bon coup, agacée, et fini par franchir la ligne imaginaire te séparant de lui. Chris Colfer, tu le reconnais, se décompose. Un air de panique traverse son regard. Tu cours vers Darren et attrape son bras. Tu le forces à te faire face, faisant tomber stylo et photo dans la neige. Tu es à bout de souffle mais il te regarde. Il a l'air complètement abrutis par la situation. Chris Colfer se rapproche de vous.

- Darren, c'est qui cette cinglée ? Tu la connais ?

Il dit un simple oui de la tête et te prend la main avant de te traîner derrière lui. Tu ne sais pas où tu vas, mais tu sais avec qui, c'est l'essentiel après tout, non ? Il détourne la hordes de fans et marche assez rapidement tout en faisant signe à un taxi. La voiture jaune s'arrête, il ouvre la portière et te pousse à l'intérieur avant de s'y engouffrer. Il s'assoit près de toi et se penche vers le chauffeur.

- Roulez, continuez de rouler. Vous ne vous arrêterez que lorsque je vous l'aurais dit, d'accord ?

L'homme acquiesce et démarre. Darren se renfrogne contre le dossier et tourne le visage vers toi. Il t'examine de longues minutes. Tu restes silencieuse. Tu ne sais pas quoi lui dire, tu te sens mal, et honteuse. Tu fixe les muscles de sa mâchoire qui se contractent et remonte à ses yeux. Tu ne sais pas s'il a bu, ou s'il va pleurer. Peut-être bien que cette brillance vient des deux options.

- T'es revenue, putain …

* * *

**Voilà, fini. Alors, alors ? Postez vos reviews, critiquez en bien ou en mal, je suis preneuse de tout.**

**Pour la petite précision que je n'ai pas faite au début de cette histoire. Tout les textes en _gras italiques_ sont des textes dit en français, vous comprendrez pourquoi par la suite. **

**A demain ? xoxo**


	4. This could be me

**Hello, je poste avec un jour de retard, vraiment désolée pour ça. Ce texte est moins long car je voulais vraiment poster quelque chose aujourd'hui. **

**Merci aux guests et à leurs RV. Pour répondre à l'une d'entre vous; non, le petit ami n'a pas de prénom. Il sera noté (H/N) dans cette histoire car je ne veux rien imposer de ce genre. **

**Donc voici la suite, enjoy.**

* * *

**(Y/N) POV**

Le trajet dure depuis déjà une heure. Dans un silence qui commence à te peser. Tu es mal à l'aise. Tu n'as pas relevé la tête depuis que la voiture a démarré. Tu fixe tes doigts qui jouent nerveusement les uns avec les autres. Tu sais bien que Darren ne t'a pas quitté des yeux. Tu le sens se pencher vers l'avant pour demander au conducteur de s'arrêter. L'homme s'exécute. « Gardez la monnaie ». Tu sens une main saisir la tienne et te tirer hors du véhicule. Tu pose les pieds dans la neige et fini par relever les yeux sur Darren. Il te fixe, encore une fois. Tu le regarde dans les yeux. Tu y vois comme un mélange de joie et de tristesse. Tu songe à ce paradoxe étrange avant de sentir une main contre ta joue. Tu souffle lentement. La chaleur qui en émane te fait du bien.

- Tu m'a manqué, tellement manqué (Y/N) …

Tu ferme les yeux, ravalant tes larmes. Tu ne dois pas craquer devant lui. Il ne doit pas voir à quel point tu es devenue faible depuis que tu l'as laissé dans l'arrière court du théâtre il y a quelques années de ça. Il ne doit pas deviner que tu as passé de nombreuses nuits à pleurer, à te demander où il était, ce qu'il faisait et avec qui. Il ne doit pas savoir que tu aurai aimé revenir et lui crier tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur, le gifler et crier encore. Tu rouvre les yeux et les pose sur ce regard fait de noisette, de touches dorées et vert émeraude.

- Tu m'as aussi manqué, Dar …

Darren laisse ses doigts glisser contre ta peau et fini par retirer sa main. Il te demande où tu étais hier, il t'explique qu'il t'a attendu très longtemps avant de repartir. Tu lui expliques pourquoi en essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes. Tu te sens tellement pitoyable. Il doit t'en vouloir d'être restée avec ce type ingrat de l'université.

- T'es encore avec ce trou du cul ? Sérieux ?

Tu secoues vivement la tête en baissant les yeux. Il lâche un soupire et te prend la main. « Tu avais promis, (Y/N) ».

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Ton petit ami sort de ta chambre d'étudiante en claquant la porte. Il ne supporte plus ta relation avec Darren. Il la trouve trop ambigüe. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi cette jalousie soudaine. Ca en devient maladif chez lui. Tu fonds en larmes et te laisse tomber sur ton lit. Tu tournes la tête et vois le flyer de la comédie musicale de Darren. Tu prends le papier et, dans un excès de rage et de colère, tu le déchire en lâchant un long chapelet d'injures contre le frisé. « Espèce de sale con, pauvre connard, je t'aime, tu fais chier, merde, pauvre con, connard, gros connard. » Tu balances les morceaux de papiers en l'air, ils descendent en pluie colorées et finissent sur le sol. C'est à cause de lui que ta relation avec celui que tu appel petit ami se détériore. Darren te rend malade. Il t'obsède. Tu te penches et attrapes le morceau de papier qui se trouve à tes pieds. Tu lis Darren Criss et esquisse un sourire stupide. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, tu lâches un simple oui en cachant le papier entre tes mains. Tu relèves le nez et vois Darren à ta porte. Tu baisses immédiatement les yeux en te mordant la lèvre inférieur. Tu l'entends soupirer bruyamment et refermer la porte derrière lui. _

_Vous vous êtes encore pris la tête ou je rêve ?_

_Tu hoches la tête machinalement en froissant le papier entre tes doigts. Darren s'approche de toi et viens s'asseoir sur le lit. Il pose sa main dans ton dos et tourne la tête vers toi. Tu fais de même. _

_Tu vas quitter ce trou du cul, tu seras tranquille, d'accord ?_

_Une fois de plus, tu hoches la tête. « Promets-le ». Tu recommences. Darren se lève, ramasse les papiers au sol sans y prêter attention et les met dans la poubelle qui se trouver sous ton bureau. « J'dois aller répéter, on se voit ce soir ». Tu entends la porte claquer gentiment et respire à fond. Tu vas tenir ta promesse. Mais pas celle que tu as tenue à Darren. _

_FLASHBACKOFF_

* * *

**DARREN POV**

J'entends mon nom appelé au loin. Je me retourne et reconnais les paparazzis qui nous suivent depuis le début de nos dates à New-York. (Y/N) regarde par-dessus mon épaule et me fixe en levant un sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- L'un des côtés un peu pesant de la célébrité, enfin …

Elle pouffe de rire en posant sa main contre sa bouche. Les deux hommes nous rattrapent.

- Salut Darren !

- Hey, salut les mecs, comment ça va ?

Ils hochent la tête en souriant et dévisagent (Y/N). Je prie en moi-même pour ne pas qu'ils me posent LA question. « C'est ta petite amie ? ». Et voilà, c'est fait. Après tout, ils ont sûrement déjà pris des photos, la rumeur ira d'elle même bien assez vite, autant leur répondre. Je souris légèrement.

- Pas exactement.

Les hommes rient. « Aller, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ». Je hausse les épaules en me détournant d'eux. « Oui, mais pas toujours les gars, bonne fin de nuit ». Je ne lâche pas la main de (Y/N). Je l'entends rire encore et tourne la tête en sa direction.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Ca ?

- Ouais, ce « pas exactement » la, c'était quoi ?

Je ris légèrement. En vrai, je n'ai strictement aucune idée du pourquoi je leur ai répondu ça. Je pousse la porte de l'hôtel et vois Lea se précipiter vers moi. « Daaaaarreeeeeen ». J'éclate de rire en secouant la tête, elle a le don d'être insupportable mais tellement adorable en même temps. Elle se stop en voyant (Y/N) et lui sourit avant de lui tendre une main légère.

- Hey, salut, je suis Lea !

Je sens la main de (Y/N) se crisper dans la mienne. Elle lui sourit et lui serre la main tant bien que mal en bredouillant un « Je sais, je sais qui vous êtes ». Lea éclate de rire.

- Je suis pas si vieille, tutoie moi s'il te plaît … Comment tu t'appelles ?

Je me sens mal, quel con. « Merde, je suis désolé, euh, Lea, (Y/N), (Y/N), Lea ». Je souris légèrement et fixe la petite brune face à moi. Je lis bien dans son regard cette question qui lui brûle les lèvres. Je fais oui de la tête et entend Chris m'appeler au loin.

- Je reviens, dans … Cinq minutes, si tout va bien.

Je lâche la main de (Y/N) et commence à m'éloigner d'elle. Je la laisse seule avec Lea, tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr.

* * *

**(Y/N) POV**

La petite brune te fixe, tu te dis en toi-même qu'elle est vraiment belle. Elle te sourit et se rapproche un peu plus de toi.

- Dis donc, (Y/N) … Ca te dirait de venir à une petite fête demain ?

Tu fais de grands yeux, tu n'en crois pas tes oreilles. Lea Michele est entrain de t'inviter à une fête ? Wow. Tu fronce les sourcils.

- Du calme (elle rit) tu viens avec qui tu veux. C'est à 20h, à cette adresse, attends.

Elle sort de son sac un petit bout de papier sur lequel elle griffonne quelque chose et te le tend. Tu le prends en souriant.

- C'est gentil mais … Je sais pas si je vais venir, j'ai mon copain et-

- Oh ! Il est le bienvenu aussi t'en fait pas pour ça ma belle.

Tu sens ton téléphone vibrer dans ta poche et y plonge la main pour l'en sortir.

_De Chéri :_

_Tu es où ? J'ai faim._

Il vibre une nouvelle fois.

_De Chéri :_

_Je t'aime._

Tu soupires avant de remettre le téléphone d'où il venait et regarde Darren au loin qui discute avec l'un des acteurs de Glee. Il tourne la tête vers toi. Tu lui mimes que tu dois y aller et fixe Lea.

- Je peux te donner quelque chose ?

Elle fait oui de la tête. Tu ouvres ton sac à main, en sort un papier et un petit crayon sur lequel tu note quelque chose avant de lui donner.

- Tu donnes ça à Darren dès que tu peux, s'il te plaît. Je dois vraiment y aller, j'espère pouvoir venir demain.

Tu commences à t'éloigner en direction des portes du bâtiment. Tu te retourne et la fixe. « Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, Lea ». Elle te fait un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un long sourire.

* * *

**Here I am, alors vos avis ? Si vous avez des idées pour la suite je suis preneuse, car je ne suis pas sûre de comment continuer tout ça. **

**xoxo**


	5. Let's have some party hard

_**Hello everybody YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. pardon. **_

_**Voilà, je me décide enfin à poster ce chapitre qui m'a donné beaucoup de boulot et de fil à retordre, mais j'y suis arrivée VICTOIRE. Désolée pour le retard, je suis un peu occupée en ce moment, je pense passer à un chapitre par semaine, deux si je suis en forme. **_

_**Merci aux reviews. Bref, passons aux choses sérieuses. **_

_**xoxo**_

* * *

**POV DARREN**

Il doit être 19h30 lorsque je pousse les portes du petit appartement New-Yorkais de Lea. La petite brune s'approche de moi en souriant, surexcitée. Je lui souris et embrasse sa joue, lui tendant les fleurs entre mes mains.

- Awwwn, merci, tu es adorable. Passe-moi ton manteau et fait comme chez toi.

J'acquiesce et le retire en souriant. Je balaye du regard le salon et repère des têtes que je connais au beau milieu de cette foule. Je lui donne mon manteau et m'avance en direction du salon. « Oh, tu es venue ? Je suis conteeeeeeente. Hey, salut, je suis Lea ». Je me retourne en direction des voix et constate la présence de (Y/N), et juste derrière elle : . Je ravale péniblement ma salive, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je lui sauterai dessus et lui dépouillerai la tête. Je me rapproche d'eux et fixe (Y/N).

- Hey, t'es là ? Je savais pas que tu venais.

Elle me sourit en hochant la tête. Je me penche légèrement et embrasse sa tempe, chuchotant un « Tu m'as manqué ». Elle se recule brusquement et me fusille du regard. Son petit ami me fixe et tend sa main. « Salut, je suis (H/N), le petit ami de (Y/N). Je serre cette main en souriant du mieux que je peux.

- Je sais qui tu es. Darren, Darren Criss.

Il laisse échappé un rire en me sortant qu'il sait aussi qui je suis, je cite, « Blaine, l'autre gay ». Je lâche la main de cette abrutis en soupirant.

* * *

**POV (Y/N)**

La soirée bat son plein, tu as essayé d'éviter Darren autant que tu le pouvais pour ne pas provoquer la jalousie de ton copain. Il fait très chaud, le salon est rempli de monde. Tu décides de sortir sur le balcon 5 minutes histoire de t'aérer un peu l'esprit. Tu te stoppes à la porte et fixe la petite silhouette appuyée contre la rambarde. Darren. Tu croise tes bras contre ta poitrine et t'approche de lui.

- Hey, _**garçon solitaire**_.

Il se retourne en souriant. « Salut … ». Il a l'air contrarié, tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais peu importe. Tu regardes en arrière et vois ton petit ami discuter avec un inconnu. Il a l'air de s'amuser, lui. Tu te mets à côté de Darren et colle ton épaule contre son bras en soupirant. Il passe un bras autour de tes épaules et te presse légèrement contre lui. Tu soupires d'aise, avec du recul, tu as raté tant de choses et tu le regrettes, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous mec ?

Tu te retournes et vois ton petit ami debout à la porte-fenêtre. Darren te lâche et lève les yeux au ciel. Tu te crispes légèrement en ravalant ta salive, manquant l'étouffement due à la panique. « C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu crois que tu peux draguer MA copine sous MES yeux sans que je dise rien ? ». Darren pouffe de rire, tu grimace, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir, tu le savais. Ton copain se rapproche du frisé, l'air vraiment en colère.

- Et tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ? Tu penses que, comme t'es connu, t'as tout les droits c'est ça ? Je savais qu'on aurait pas dû venir, j'te l'avais dit. Et toi là, tu dis rien ? Tu t'laisses faire ?

Darren lève les mains en guise de trêve et secoue la tête. Tu reposes les yeux sur ton copain, tu sais très bien que ça va mal se finir.

- Ecoute mon gars, y'a rien de mal dans ce que j'ai fait. Cherche pas les problèmes où il y en a pas et tout ira bien. On est dans une soirée, chez des amis à moi, tournons pas le truc au drame. C'était innocent, un geste amical, t'as pas à t'en faire.

Ton copain secoue la tête et te fixe. « On rentre, prends tes affaires ». Tu tournes la tête dans la direction de Darren. Tu fixes ces yeux dorés qui ne comprennent toujours pas ce que tu fais encore avec ce mec. Tu poses les yeux sur ton petit ami en levant un sourcils.-

- Non.

Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Mon Dieu, non. Oh et puis merde, après tout tu t'amuses maintenant, pourquoi tu partirai avec lui ? Pourquoi tu resterai avec lui, tout court, d'ailleurs ? « Comment ça non ? ». Il te méprise, tu le sens. Tu prends une grande inspiration et tu t'avances vers ton copain en le fixant.

- J'irai nul part avec toi, j'en ai ma claque de toi. Je reste ici, tu peux partir sans moi, t'es assez grand pour rentrer seul non ?

(H/N) te regarde, complètement abrutis par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il relève la tête et pose les yeux sur Darren. Ton copain s'approche de toi et empoigne ton bras, serrant ses doigts contre ta peau. Tu grimace légèrement. « Lâche moi, tu me fais mal ! ». Il lâche un petit rire essoufflé dans la rage du moment et fait un simple non de la tête. « Lâche moi je te dis, tu me fais mal ». Tu commences à te débattre tant bien que mal, essayant de te dégager de son emprise, mais cet abrutis ne te lâche toujours pas. Tu fermes les yeux, priant pour qu'il arrête tout de suite d'attirer tout les regards sur vous trois. Soudain, tu ne sens plus de pression contre ta peau. Tu rouvres les yeux et vois Darren se jeter, littéralement, sur ton copain. Ou ex copain, ou peu importe. Tu es horrifiée, tu n'as jamais vu le frisé dans un état pareil. Ses poings frappe avec violence le visage de l'homme qui partage ta vie depuis tant d'années.

- Arrête, Darren !

Lea se tient là, non loin de toi, complètement ahurie par la situation qui lui échappe depuis quelques minutes déjà. Tu la fixes un instant et reposes les yeux sur un Darren à bout de souffle dont les nerfs ont été mis à l'épreuve. (H/N) se défend comme il le peut, il frappe le visage du bouclé, peut-être deux ou trois fois, ou bien plus, tu n'as pas compté. Tu te précipites sur Darren et le tire par la manche. « Arrête, je t'en prie, Darren arrête ça tout de suite, tout le monde vous regarde, arrête, fait-le pour moi ». Le brun se stop brutalement et se redresse, d'abord sur une jambe, puis fini par se mettre debout. Les poings serrés et haletant.

* * *

**DARREN POV**

La scène s'est déroulée très rapidement. Trop rapidement. Je reprends un peu d'air dans mes poumons, j'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs. Je ne me suis jamais battu depuis la primaire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, l'excès de rage a pris le dessus, je suis déçu, de moi, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que (Y/N) le soit aussi. Je reprends mes esprits peu à peu, passant une main tremblante et ensanglantée sur mon visage. Je grimace et me tourne vers elle, pour m'assurer que tout va bien, et surtout : qu'elle n'a pas fuit.

- Est-ce que ça va, Darren ?

Je hoche la tête et baisse le regard sur cet espèce d'abrutis qui se relève lentement en se tenant le nez. Il m'insulte, je ne comprends pas tout. Je fais quelques pas en arrière et quitte la terrasse avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je suis un abrutis ou quoi ? Putain. Quelqu'un vient de frapper à la porte. Je m'y adosse en fermant les yeux. Mes phalanges me font tellement mal … Je suis un idiot, c'est officiel.

- Darren ? C'est moi … Est-ce que tout va bien là-dedans ?

La voix de (Y/N) parvient à mes oreilles et j'esquisse un sourire. Si elle se trouve derrière la porte, c'est qu'elle ne m'en veut finalement pas d'avoir presque massacré son copain. Je m'avance et m'assoit sur le rebord de la baignoire. « Entre ... ». Elle s'exécute et referme la porte derrière elle avant de se rapprocher de moi.

- Qu'est-ce … Darren …

Je la vois tendre le bras et effleurer ma mâchoire du bout de ses doigts, souriant légèrement. Je ferme les yeux au contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Tout ça m'a tellement manqué …

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Les journées de printemps sont celles que je préfère de toutes. Il ne fait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Rester dehors est donc un plaisir. La tête de (Y/N) repose contre mon épaule, et, au son de sa voix dans les réponses qu'elle me donne, elle sourit. Elle passe son bras autour de ma taille et le serre légèrement. _

_- On se quittera jamais, pas vrai ?_

_Je dois avoir le sourire le plus idiot de la planète dessiné sur le visage. (Y/N) a toujours été quelqu'un de réaliste et de sensée, je suis étonné de cette remarque qui m'a l'air un peu rêveuse. _

_- Ouaip, toujours, et quand on sera vieux et que nos petits enfants nous ramèneront des cupcakes dégueulasses qu'on pourra pas manger à cause de nos dentiers mal réglés, on les lancera contre les murs en mode baseball avec nos cannes._

_- Et on boira du jus de pomme, plein de jus de pomme. _

_- Ouais mais faut faire gaffe à ce que les autres pensionnaires les changent pas contre de la pisse, ça a la même couleur. _

_- T'es ignoble, sérieusement … _

_Elle éclate de rire et embrasse mon épaule avant d'y reposer sa tête. « **Mais je t'aime quand même** ». Je souris et embrasse sa tête avant d'étendre mes jambes qui commencent à s'engourdir. « **Je t'aime aussi ...** ». Je ravale ma salive. J'ai osé lui dire ces mots pour la première fois, et en français s'il vous plaît. Au fond, je suis fier de moi. Elle lâche un rire franc et léger en secouant la tête. _

_FLASHBACKOFF_

* * *

- Mon dieu, ta main, fais-moi voir ça tout de suite !

(Y/N) prend ma main dans la sienne et la fixe un instant. Je serre les dents, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à crier comme une fille. Ca fait un mal de chien, quel crétin, merde ! Elle sourit et remonte ma paume à ses lèvres avant d'embrasser ma peau. « Imbécile ... ». Elle sourit et embrasse mon front. J'ai l'impression de rêver. Ce moment ne s'est jamais passé, impossible. (Y/N) se redresse et caresse une nouvelle fois ma joue.

- On va pas rester enfermés dans la salle de bain éternellement, si ?

- Pourquoi pas …

Elle rit franchement et frappe mon épaule avec son poing, gentiment.

* * *

**POV (Y/N)**

La soirée bat son plein lorsque Darren revient du bar, deux verres remplient dans chacune des mains. Le sourire qu'il porte aux lèvres te fait fondre. Tu aimerais juste te jeter sur lui et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Tu l'as voulu tant de fois.

- Tiens, j'ai pris … En fait je sais pas trop ce qu'il y a dedans, Cory a fait une sorte de … Mélange alcoolisé et … Assez fort, je pense.

Tu lui prends le verre des mains et le vide d'une seule traite. Darren te fixe, ahuris, et éclate de rire. « T'as besoin de courage ou quoi ? ». Tu hausses les épaules en lui prenant le deuxième verre des mains que tu vas poser sur un meuble avant de te remettre face à lui. La musique change, tu reconnais Still loving you de Scorpions. Darren te regarde en souriant. « Danse avec moi, s'il te plaît ». Tu n'en as pas envie, tu n'as jamais été une très bonne danseuse à tes yeux. Il lève les yeux au ciel en faisant une grimace qui t'arrache un rire que tu ne peux contrôler. « T'as pas le droit de me refuser une danse, pas sur cette chanson en tout cas, s'il te plaît ! ». Tu fini par céder et prendre la main qui t'est tendue depuis quelques secondes. Darren passe son bras autour de ta taille et te rapproche un peu plus de lui en te serrant un peu. Tu poses ton regard dans le sien en souriant légèrement.

- J'ai l'impression d'être quelques années en arrière Dare …

- Je sais, je sais, c'était cool, comme bal.

Tu pouffe de rire et pose ta tête contre son torse. Tu le laisse te guider au son de la musique, elle t'enivre. Ou bien est-ce l'alcool ? Tu passes ta main dans le dos du frisé qui te tiens tout contre lui, glissant tes doigts sous le t-shirt de ce dernier et effleure la peau halée se trouvant sous tes doigts.

* * *

_**Voilà, vos avis ? Je sais, il est moins bien que les autres ... Désolée pour ça. Une fois de plus, laissez une petite review, ça va vous prendre genre ... 30 secondes. PLEASE *Darren's eyes***_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
